


A Question of Marriage

by Thunder_of_Dragons



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Puns & Word Play, Serious, Sirius/Serious Pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons
Summary: Harry has news for Remus!Written for the prompt "serious" with a word count of 377





	A Question of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the prompters, [thefifthbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthBiscuit/pseuds/TheFifthBiscuit) and Potter Art, and my beta, shadowjedi28!

Opening the front door wide, Harry invited Remus into his flat with a hug.

“Remus, it’s good to see you! Can I take your coat? Tea should be ready shortly.”

“Thank you. I was a bit surprised by the invitation, but I’m always glad to visit.”

Remus shrugged off his coat and took in Harry’s appearance. His hair had grown to shoulder-length, and it had tamed itself nicely. His black slacks looked freshly pressed. He wore a blue button-down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and what in the world was on his hand?

Harry led Remus towards the dining room, and Remus could clearly see the swirled scarlet and silver band that rested on Harry’s left ring finger. He’d have to ask Harry about it if he didn’t bring it up himself.

Draco was pouring tea when they arrived. Harry pecked him on the cheek and sat beside him.

“Hullo, Remus, good to see you as always.”

Remus nodded as he sat down. “It’s a pleasure, Draco.”

They all sat in silence, sipping their tea, waiting for somebody to talk first.

Half an hour later, Harry took a deep breath and shouted, “DracoproposedlastnightandIsaidyes!”

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. “Pardon?”

Harry had a sip of tea and took another deep breath. “Last night, Draco proposed. I said yes.”

Remus clasped his hands together. “Well, my congratulations are dependent upon only one thing.”

“Of course!” Harry took Draco’s hand. “He treats me like a perfect gentleman, and obviously, I love him.” Harry lifted one corner of his mouth as he stared into his fiancé’s eyes.

Remus sipped his tea. “That’s great, Harry, but I was actually asking about something else.”

Harry looked back to his mentor. “Yes?”

“Marriage is a serious commitment. It means spending the rest of your lives together. How you answer this question is vitally important to your happiness and the success of your marriage.” 

Harry nodded. “Yes? And the question is?”

“Does he make things exciting enough in the bedroom?”

Harry gasped harshly. “Are you fucking serious?”

Bewildered, Remus stared at Harry. “Well, yes, actually. That’s entirely beside the point, but I’d marry him in a heartbeat.”

Harry could only gape. 

Draco sighed and stood. “I’ll put the kettle back on. More tea, anyone?”


End file.
